Tonight
by The Purple Lady
Summary: Klaine smut, basically. No real plot. Their first time together. R


_A/N: Ok this is my first time writing smut, ever. And it's only my second time writing Klaine. I'm not really that happy with it, but I wanted to post it so I could get some constructive criticism. __It's quite short, I know, but I think it's the longest thing I've ever written. So please, review if you think it's good or bad, so I know what to do in future, because I love this pairing! _

Friday night was date night for the two Dalton students. This particular Friday they had decided to go to the movies. They settled on some silly romcom they had no real plans of watching. By the time the movie had even started the two boys were making out in the back of the theatre. They decided to skip dinner and opted heading back to Blaine's dorm room. The boys had been going out for around 3 months now and Kurt had decided it was time to go all the way. They had touched, given blow jobs and other stuff before, but Kurt wanted more.

When they got back to the dorm Blaine started by kissing Kurt on the lips. It started out innocently, as it usually does with the two boys. Quickly things heated up as the kiss deepened. Blaine licked Kurt's bottom lip, as some sort of permission which was granted when the younger boy opened his mouth. Blaine moaned as Kurt's tongue explored his mouth, which only encouraged him further. Kurt broke the kiss, much to Blaine's displeasure.

"I want us to do it. Tonight. Now." Kurt stated, which was closely followed by him blushing,

"Are you sure? I mean I don't mind waiting. You're worth the wait." Blaine said, looking deep into Kurt's eyes. He loved this boy and he didn't want him to feel pressured into doing something he didn't want to.

"I'm sure, Blaine. I'm ready to give myself to you." He placed his hand on the older boys chest. "All of me. I-" he paused. "I love you, Blaine."

Blaine grinned his big cheesy grin back at him.

"I love you too, Kurt. So much."

"Well then it's settled. Now come here, lover boy!"

Kurt pulled Blaine in for fervent kiss, which Blaine returned. He then began kissing his jaw and nibbling his ear lobe. He slowly travelled down to the older boy's neck leaving trails of kisses. He began to loosen Blaine's tie and opened the first few buttons of his shirt to allow him more access. He then began nipping and sucking the older boy's collar bone, which he knew drove Blaine crazy.

Kurt then pushed Blaine down on the bed and straddled his hips. He discarded his blazer, a move which Blaine followed in suit. Blaine grabbed the younger boy by the tie and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Kurt could feel Blaine getting harder, which only made himself harder. He began to fumble with shirt buttons in order to gain more access to Blaine's chest. Once achieved, he started worshiping his chest with kisses and mini-love bites.

"Ahh, Kurt." Blaine hissed. "Keep-keep doing…th-that"

This encouraged Kurt further and he moved down and began kissing Blaine's nipple, swirling his tongue around it and then biting gently. This move caused Blaine to buck under Kurt and he decided he couldn't take any more.

He flipped the boys, so now Blaine was on top, in full control. He swiftly removed Kurt's tie and shirt and started kissing him. Kurt's fingers laced themselves in Blaine's curly dark hair.

"Mmm, I love it when you take control," Kurt purred, causing a twitch in the older boys pants.

Blaine's hands began roaming Kurt's chest, teasing his nipples causing the younger boy to moan in his mouth. Blaine's hands roamed further south, as they began to open Kurt's trousers, which were strewn on the floor. Blaine palmed Kurt's large erection while simultaneously biting on the younger boys lip, eliciting a deep groan which drove Blaine insane.

He removed his own trousers and started rolling his hips and rubbing their crotches together in a bid for some much needed friction. Kurt's removed his fingers from Blaine's hair and moved there way down; tugging at the elastic of Blaine's underwear, implying that he needed more. Blaine complied as he removed both their underwear and threw them across the room.

Both boys hissed as their cocks touched each other. Kurt grabbed Blaine's cock firmly, causing the older boy to gasp with pleasure.

"Blaine, fuck me," he stated with a grin.

"Well seeing as you asked so nicely."

Blaine reached into the drawers beside his bed and pulled out a tube of lube and generously spread some on his fingers. He carefully slid the first finger inside Kurt, causing him to moan. Blaine manoeuvred himself so he could lean in and kiss Kurt while gently finger fucking him. He then added another finger and began moving in deeper. He soon added a third, making sure he stretched Kurt thoroughly, occasionally hitting of Kurt's prostate just to hear him moan his name.

"Blaine," he panted. "Now. Please. I need you. In me. Now."

Blaine pulled his fingers out and lubed his cock. He guided his way gently into Kurt, causing the younger boy to his with pain.

"Should I stop?"

"No, I'm fine now. It feels…good. Keep going."

Blaine slowly began moving in and out of Kurt, being careful not to hurt him.

"Mm, faster…harder…"

Blaine quickened, causing Kurt to moan and purr with pleasure. Blaine leaned in for a kiss as Kurt laced his fingers through his hair again. He quickened his pace more and more as both boys drew closer to ecstasy.

"Blaine. I d-don't think I can –ah- last much longer," Kurt panted.

"Come for me, baby."

Kurt obeyed and came between the two boys, practically screaming Blaine's name. Kurt tightening around Blaine was enough to send him over the edge, as he panted Kurt's name into the younger boy's ear. The two lay there for a few minutes, in perfect bliss. Both too comfortable tangled in each other to move, as well as too exhausted to even try.


End file.
